If Something Should Happen
by Sarun
Summary: Asuma and Kakashi's conversation in the hospital during chapter 313. Spoilers for recent chapters.


**AN: **Hi all. This is my idea of what Asuma wanted to talk to Kakashi about back in the hospital in chapter 313. I was inspired to write this after seeing the **music video for the song "If Something Should Happen" by Darryl Worley **(it's really good; try to look it up if you haven't seen it). I originally considered writing this as a song fic but decided it would work better just based on the lyrics. - I rewrote some parts of it because I wasn't happy with the first draft, but this is it -

Let's imagine Kurenai didn't walk in for another minute or so.

* * *

"So what'd you want to talk about?"

"Well you see…"

Asuma, seated at the edge of the hospital bed, had clenched his hands in apparent nervousness. He reached up with one hand to find the cigarette he tended to have at the side of his mouth, obviously out of habit since there wasn't one at the moment. Realizing so, he grinned sheepishly.

"I'm going to be a dad."

Kakashi blinked his one open eye. "You mean…"

"Yeah. Kurenai suspected that she was so we came here. We just found out for sure."

He looked back at Kakashi, who had his 'I'm-smiling-behind-my-mask' expression on. "Well, congratulations, both of you."

Asuma stared down at his hands, still grinning. "You know, I had it in my mind I'd be a dad someday, but it's still…"

"I haven't seen you this nervous since the day you and Kurenai got married." Kakashi observed. Asuma let out a short laugh.

"So am I the first to know?"

"Yeah" Asuma's grin faded slightly, with a barely detectable change in tone.

Kakashi noticed. "Is...something wrong?"

Asuma didn't answer right away. He took a deep breath, looking as though he were choosing his next words with great care. "We go way back, don't we?"

"Sure we do" Kakashi blinked, a little puzzled. Even though they were roughly a year and a half apart in age, they had known each other since their days at the academy and the Third Ninja War.

"The lives we've lead so far. Danger and unpredictability, that kind of thing. That's a shinobi's life, we learn to accept it, even enjoy it." Asuma paused, closing his eyes for several moments, and then continued.

"Never really thought about it like this before - it's usually always a rough time for a shinobi. But this is just – different. Having a son or daughter who needs you. At the same time there's the Akatsuki to hunt down, on top of the usual stuff."

Asuma stopped, a slight smile back on his face as he shook his head. "You probably think I'm talking crazy –"

"Of course not" Kakashi objected. "There's always that chance. We don't always think about it, that's all."

Asuma looked back down before speaking again. "Kakashi, listen. If something should happen…" his voice trailed off.

Kakashi's eye widened slightly as he realized where the conversation was going.

"I don't want anything to go wrong, now of all times, but the chance is out there. If something happens to me, my kid will still need a father figure." Asuma looked back up at him. "That's why I'm asking you, as a friend. Would you – promise to watch over my kid for me?"

"Asuma…"

But he cut across him quickly. "Kurenai too. It would take a while before she got back on her feet. I know you think I'll be fine and I hope you're right. I'd like to make a million more memories with my wife, watch my kid grow up. But if my time comes to leave, could you…"

The sound of a door creak caused them both to jump.

"So there you are." Kurenai stood in the doorway with a light smile, her crimson eyes settling on her husband.

There was a moment of uneasy hesitation. "We'll finish catching up later, then" Asuma stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked over to the doorway.

"See you later, Kakashi." Kurenai gave a slight wave hello, which he returned.

"Ready to go?" Asuma asked. "Ready." Kurenai turned and began the walk down the hall; Asuma however, stopped and glanced back.

Kakashi gave a single nod, an unspoken promise. Asuma gave a slight smile in thanks before following after Kurenai.

Kakashi sat and stared down at his hands.

As they left the hospital Asuma gently swung an arm over her shoulders; Kurenai leaned softly against him in response. "So what were you two talking about?"

He pulled her closer. "Nothing, really."


End file.
